


High Stakes

by FairyRingsandWings



Series: Supernatural AU Stories [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Puns, Blood Kink, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Forbidden Romance, Grave Yard Sex (I'm not proud but here we are), No Plot, One-Shot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tropey as tropes gets, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRingsandWings/pseuds/FairyRingsandWings
Summary: Carol is a vampire hunter known as Vers. On one of her nightly hunts, she encounters an old nemesis and things get heated.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DenseHumboldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts).

> Inspired by Sunlight by DenseHumboldt! This is a gift for you for all the amazing yonvers content you've given the fandom, especially over the last few days. I was desperate for yonvers stuff to read. You saved my sanity <3

The night hadn't gone _quite_ to plan. 

Carol had hoped to return to base with the vampire that had been haunting the auld graveyard at Wickers Bay, who had been preying on young girls who happened by. Instead, here she was, a rope tied around her ankle, dangling upside down from a tree like a fish on a hook, swayed by the gentle breeze. When she got her hands on that sleazy little vampire, there was going to be hell to pay!

It was cold and dark, an eerie mist having settled above the ground. The moon was full and the stars were out, offering little light. Graveyards were never Carol's favourite places to be, but this one was creepier than most. It dated to the Victorian era and contained a staggering amount of graves, tombs and crypts, all clustered together with no pattern or rhythm. Nature had reclaimed much of the grounds, trees having sprouted between graves and upturning them, their roots suffocating the stone monuments and weaving in and out of the ground. Most of the tombstones had been ill-cared for and were cracked, vandalised or had fallen over. 

Carol crossed her arms and let out a frustrated puff of air.

This place gave her the creeps and knowing her luck this night could only get worse. As her mother always said, bad things come in threes.

"I didn't expect to find you hanging about in a graveyard," a voice called out from the darkness.

Carol rolled her eyes. Right on time.

"Your sense of humour still sucks," Carol mutters, shaking her head. "Now, how about you be a gentleman and let me down?"

The golden glow of his eyes was the first thing she saw before he emerged from the shadows. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black trousers that were a little too tight for the imagination, and black boots pulled over them. His hair was sandy blonde, skin as pale and cold as moonlight, and as he spoke she could see the dangerous glint of white fangs on the roof of his mouth. He strode towards her, calm and collected, the glimmer in his eyes telling her that he was enjoying this more than he allowed himself to show.

Yon-Rogg. The second in command of the Kree, an anicent clan of vampires feared throughout the cosmos, the evil overlord of Earth.

Now, the night couldn't get any worse.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I quite like you from this angle." He stopped before her, tilting his head to admire her better.

She didn't like how conscious of her appearance she was, knowing she must look a mess after the night she had been through. She had been chasing that other blasted vampire through the graveyard all night, jumping fences, running through the trees and bushes, stumbling over tombstones and through dusty, decrepit crypts. Her clothes were muddy, her skin dirty, hair mused and ridden with twigs and leaves, plus she was hanging upside down. And here he was looking pristine and perfect and right side up, as always. Bastard.

"Then again," he drawled, reaching up and moving her hair from her face, his eyes lingering long enough on her neck to make her tense. "I've yet to find an angle of you I don't like."

"If only I could say the same for you," Carol retorted sweetly. "From this angle, you look a little grave."

Yon-Rogg closed his eyes and shook his head. "Will you ever tire of your childish puns?"

"They're so punny though."

Yon-Rogg let out a quick breath through his nose, as close to a laugh as he would allow. Vampires were never big on showing their emotions. They considered it a weakness. Yet no matter how hard Yon tried, Carol never failed to get some kind of reaction from him. Barely contained amusement and exasperation with her humour and quick wit, frustration and anger at her refusal to join him in the darkness, adoration and fondness for her strength and conviction. It was an odd relationship they had. Two enemies who had been fighting for over half a decade, yet somehow they had come to know each other better than the closest of friends.

"Every time you leave the safety of your home to venture out at night, you risk your life. Is it wise to make light of it?" Yon-Rogg questioned. "Humour is a distraction, and it very well may get you killed one of these nights."

"When the stakes are as high as this, who can resist?" Carol said, unable to hide her grin.

Yon-Rogg sighed.

Carol bit the inside of her cheek, unimpressed with how little credit she got for her puns. Really, everyone was a critic. Fury and Maria had all but washed their hands of her when it came to her puns.

"I thought that pun was-"

"Don't say it," Yon-Rogg warned, narrowing his eyes.

"Fang-tastic!"

Yon-Rogg visibly cringed, wincing as though impaled - if only that were the case.

"If another vampire does kill you and I find out you were tormenting the poor soul with your awful jokes, I won't seek retribution for it," Yon-Rogg says, crossing his arms.

Carol felt the light-hearted atmosphere shrivel up and die. Too quickly she was reminded of this vampire's intentions for her. She hated how easy it was for her to fall into banter with him. She was getting far too comfortable around him. Her fellow hunters Fury and Talos were right - she should have staked Yon-Rogg six years ago when she had the chance.

"You have no reason to seek revenge," Carol said, voice light but serious.

Yon-Rogg's eyes met hers, hearing her jovial tone had gone. The quirk of his lips fell, all serious and controlled once more.

"I have every right to seek it if someone harmed you," Yon-Rogg said darkly, without hesitation. "Who was it that did this to you?"

"Left me out to dry?" Carol quipped. "Oh no, I did this to myself."

Yon-Rogg did not look amused, his eyes demanding an answer. If she told him who the vampire that she had been hunting was, the vampire was as good as dead. It would solve her problem and she wouldn't have to lift another finger. But she didn't want Yon-Rogg to go seeking petty revenge for her. She didn't want him to reinforce the idea that she was his, his to protect. She would not be what he wanted her to be to him.

"Really?" Yon-Rogg said sceptically.

"Uh-huh. Set off my own snare. How clumsy of me. Now if you could live up the vampire stereotype of being polite and charming, you could let me down and I'll be on my way."

"I have one of the most wanted vampire hunters on Terra, immobilised and completely at my mercy," Yon-Rogg said, taking another step closer. He was far too close now. From here he could hear her heart racing, practically see the blood pumping through her veins. She could see it in the way his golden eyes gleamed with want. "Why would I give up such a clear advantage?"

"It wouldn't be very honourable or fair." And if there was one thing the Kree clan boasted, it was how honourable and fair they were. It was something they constantly reminded everyone they ruled over. "Now would it?"

"True, but then again, you've never been scared to play dirty, have you?"

That was definitely a dig at her and her less than honourable means of fighting. She was a member of SHEILD - a vampire hunting task force - who were infamous for their guerilla warfare. Sabotage, hit and run tactics, sneaking and ganging up on opponents, raiding the blood banks and weapon facilities. Carol didn't feel any shame for it. This was war and her side were losing, being picked off one by one. Humanity depended on their victory.

Only a decade ago, the vampires had decided they were done cowering in the shadows from humankind, sick of pretending they were nothing more than fables. Carol was eighteen when it happened. She can barely recall what it was like living in a world where vampires were the stuff of legend and folklore, when they were nothing more than ghost stories kids shared around campfires and Halloween. Now they were the reality, their cruel overlords who had taken control of the world. Humanity was nothing more than blood bags and slaves to them.

Sheild were the only rebellion who challenged the vampire rule. It was thanks to them that some patches of the world had managed to overthrow the vampires. It was her job to protect these territories, flushing out and killing any vampires who sought to harm the humans who sheltered in them. The Kree had branded Sheild and people like her as terrorists who wanted to upset the balance and harmony that the vampires had brought to the world. All the vampires had really brought was tyranny and terror.

"All's fair in love and war," Carol retorted.

"Then I'm sure you'll understand me not passing by the opportunity to steal away Sheild's most capable fighter."

Fear spiked through Carol as Yon-Rogg extended his fangs. He pushed aside the hair covering her neck and leaned forward, ready to sink teeth into her jugular. Carol pulled her head back then headbutted him, hard. She shoved him in the chest with her hands, knocking him off balance. Yon-Rogg growled, falling to the ground. Carol ignored the ache in her head (it was never a bright idea to headbutt a vampire considering they were made of much stronger stuff than humans were) and began swinging her body, giving her momentum so she could bend up and grab the rope snaring her right ankle. She grabbed the knife in her boot then quickly sawed through the snare.

In her hurry, she dropped the knife and her grip on the rope. Carol tried to snatch the rope again but gravity pulled her down too fast. She yelped, barely having enough time to twist in the air, a pitiful attempt to try and land on her feet. She crashed in a heap of limbs on top of Yon who had just been getting up. Yon-Rogg let out out a groan, her weight having knocked the wind out of him as she landed on his stomach. His arms instantly caught her, protecting her from smashing her face against the gravelly ground.

Carol pushed herself up, one hand at either side of Yon's head, her hair falling around their faces, shielding them from the world. All she could see was his face with every tiny detail (long lashes, freckles, the slightest hint of stubble growing through, a tiny cut just under his right eye, his lips a little chapped). She was mostly captivated by his eyes, unusual and gold, as striking as a cat's. Those eyes that seemed to follow her everything, even in her dreams, and especially in her nightmares.

"Vers," Yon-Rogg breathed.

Vers was her alias, her vampire-hunting name. All hunters made one, to protect their identities from those they hunted. Should the vampires find out who they were, they and their families were as good as dead. It was the only name Yon knew her by. Her true name the one secret she had managed to hide from him all these years. 

"I'm going to kiss you," Yon-Rogg whispered.

And kiss her he did. He reached up, resting a hand on her cheek to draw her closer. Carol leaned down, pushing her lips harder against his. Yon-Rogg opened his mouth and she let her tongue delve in. Her body moved against his, slow and teasing, creating a steady rhythm.

There had always been an undeniable attraction between the two of them. They were drawn to each other like the sun and the moon, always out of reach of the other, forever chasing, never catching. Their meeting now was as rare as an eclipse and would be as fleeting.

Carol kept kissing him as she shrugged out of her jacket, tossing it aside. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. She broke the kiss so she could faster relieve herself of the wretched thing which refused to unbutton. Yon pushed himself up onto his elbow, his lips finding the swell of her breast above her bra. He began kissing his way to the base of her neck. Carol laughed and shoved him away so she could finish getting her shirt off. The night air nipped at her skin, goosebumps forming on her naked arms, making her shiver.

She leaned back down, recapturing Yon's lips as she began shoving aside his jacket. Yon groaned in approval, his fingers moving to unbutton the shirt with far more grace than she had managed. Carol pushed aside his open shirt, her fingers splaying over the expanse of his chest. He was nothing but lean muscles. Carol kissed just above the waistband of his trousers and slowly made her way up to his chest. She sucked at his left nipple, her hips pushing down into his.

Yon titled his head back, eyes closed as he held back a moan.

"Vers, I want you," Yon-Rogg said, opening his eyes to look at her.

Carol kissed him lightly, her breath hot on his face. She needed this too, had thought about it for far too long to deny herself now. She needed him out of her system.

"This once. And only this once," Carol whispered.

Yon-Rogg nodded, his hands slipping between them, unfastening his trousers. Carol lifted off of him so he could remove them, giving her the chance to slip her trousers and underwear off as well.

"I can't believe we're doing this in a graveyard," Carol muttered.

"We can always go somewhere more comfortable," Yon-Rogg offered.

"Unless your coffin has space for two, no."

Going anywhere with him was a bad idea. They were still enemies. 

Carol straddled his waist again, easing herself onto him. She hissed, taking a few moments to adjust herself. Yon-Rogg lay with his back on the ground, watching her with silent awe. His eyes trailed over her near-naked form, savouring every detail. When Carol began to move forward, her hands steadying herself on his chest, Yon-Rogg closed his eyes and bit his lips. He moved his hands to her waist, keeping her steady and helping her movements.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this," Carol confessed breathlessly. 

"Tell me," Yon whispered.

"Girls gotta keep some mystery about her."

"I can tell you how long I've dreamt of this," Yon-Rogg said. "I've dreamt about meeting you for a millennia." 

Carol groaned. "I don't know if vampires consider that romantic but us humans consider that kind of talk cheesy. So cheesy."

"It's the truth. Vampires dream of their mates."

Mate. That was what Yon-Rogg wanted her to be. Every time they met and fought, he would always ask her. Every time she said no. She did not want to join him in the darkness, to become a bloodsucking monster. She fought against those creatures, she would not become one of them. She decided it was best to ignore his comment, least it lead to another argument or worse. She didn't want to ruin the peace that had fallen between them. The rare chances they had to be soft with one another had to be treasured. What they had... it couldn't last. One day their stalemate would break. Either she would kill him or he would turn her and she would never forgive him. 

Yon-Rogg's fingers trailed down her neck, following the beating pulse. She knew what he wanted. She had heard that vampires considering drinking blood as euphoric as it was necessary. It gave them a rush like no other.

"You can take some," Carol murmured.

Yon-Rogg's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was certain, but she placed two fingers on her lips, silencing him. She nodded again, giving him a reassuring smile.

Yon-Rogg reversed their positions, every brush of his body against hers tender and gentle. He was now straddling her waist while she lay on the ground on her back. Yon had spread out their jacket onto the ground so it wouldn't be too hard and cold for her. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, his hips brushing hers as he alined himself at her entrance. He thrust into her at the same moment his fangs sunk into her neck. Carol hissed, shutting her eyes at the sting of his teeth puncturing her skin. She clutched onto his back, pulling herself more tightly against him.

What they were doing was forbidden on so many levels, by both of their people. Vampires considered humans to be lesser creatures and they were forbidden from loving them. The only exception was if a human was turned into a vampire, but even then, they were very picky about who joined them in the undead. For a vampire hunter, it was a betrayal not only to the task-force but to all of humanity. To give blood willingly to a vampire was practically sacrilegious. They were meant to kill vampires, not give them strength and pleasure. 

Knowing how wrong this was should have scared Carol but all it did was edge her on, making her more vigorous to be closer to Yon-Rogg. Her hips rushed to meet his, their skin slapping together with every thrust. Their bodies were slick with sweat and before long pleasure began to peak. Carol cried out Yon's name as she felt him spill into her. Yon grunted against her neck, taking one final slurp of her blood before retracting his fangs. He panted against her skin before his tongue sought out the droplets that escaped him. His tongue was hot and wet against her flesh, leaving behind a glistening trail.

"Have I ever told you that you're a massive pain in the nec-"

Yon-Rogg kissed her hard and fast to stop her finishing her pun.

"Really Vers? We make love for the first time and that's the first thing you say?"

"At least it wasn't a pun about the size of your stake-"

"Vers!"

Carol laughed, hiding her face against his chest. She felt Yon shake his head disapprovingly. He rested his elbows at either side of her head and looked down at her fondly. 

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come with me now?"

She knew what he was asking. And as always, he knew what her answer would be. 

"One night stands are one thing, but I don't think I'm your type. I'm B positive and your, well, B negative."

"There is nothing about us that is a one night stand, Vers. One night you'll realise that and then you'll be the one seeking me out."

"It would make a change from you stalking me all the time," Carol drawled. "You're starting to drive me a little batty."

Yon-Rogg smiled before looking up at the horizon. It was getting lighter, the black sky fading to pink. Vampires had an old saying, _when the skies alight with colours so bright, it is time to hurry and take flight._ Morning would be here soon. All the creatures of the night would be returning to their lairs before humanity's last defence scorched them from the planet.

"I need to go. I guess I won't have time to fight you tonight," Yon said. 

"You would have lost anyway," Carol shrugs.

He rose to his feet, offering her his hand. They help each other get dressed, Yon taking every opportunity to nuzzle and speckle her with light kisses. Carol playfully tries to nudge him away. When they are dressed, Yon-Rogg kisses her on the forehead, giving her a wistful stare before walking away and vanishing into the darkness once more.

Carol stayed in the graveyard, watching where he had disappeared. She didn't move until she felt the heat of the sun on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> So umm... let me know what you all think! *Jumps into the pit of shame*


End file.
